1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to article carriers and, more particularly, to article carriers that employ flexible straps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to article carriers that employ flexible straps, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: 4,483,470, 4,518,107, 4,790,462, 4,863,083, 5,016,797, and Des. 335,576. More specifically, each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,470, 4,790,462, and Des. 335,576 discloses a strap device for carrying footwear. Even more specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,470 discloses a sling type strap that has two open ends. One roller skate is attached to each of the two open ends. Using this device one skate hangs over the front of a wearer and another skate hangs over the back of the wearer. There may be times, however, when a person desires to carry a pair of skates placed side by side, rather than straddling the front and back of the person. In this respect, it would be desirable if a strap-based article carrier were provided which permits a pair of footwear to be carried side by side.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,462 discloses a boot carrier that employs straps, wherein each boot of a pair is carried in an individual carrier. A carrier strap is slung over a wearer's neck, and the boots are carried side by side. However, because each boot is carried in an individual boot carrier, each boot can swing independently of the other boot. As a result, it may be difficult for a wearer to control two independently swinging boots. In this respect, it would be desirable if a strap-based article carrier were provided which binds a pair of footwear together so that each of the pair of footwear does not swing independently of the other.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,576 discloses a skate sling carrier which has two skate-carrier loops, wherein each of a pair of skates is carried in an individual skate-carrier loop. As a result, each of the pair of skates is not bound to the other skate. Moreover, the independently hung skates are located at the far end of a straight strap. Because the skates are located at the far end of a straight strap, there may be a tendency for each of the pair of skates to swing in a pendulum type fashion at the end of the strap. To avoid such a double pendulum type swinging action of carried articles, it would be desirable if a strap-based article carrier were provided which does not include a pair of individual skate-carrier loops located at the far end of a straight strap.
Among the patents cited hereinabove, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,518,107, 4,863,083, and 5,016,797 may also be of interest for there disclosure of additional strap-based article carriers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,107 discloses a carrier system for ski equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,083 discloses a waist belt that is used for carrying skis and boots. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,797 discloses an article carrier used for carrying cameras and binoculars.
Other features would be desirable in an article carrier strap apparatus. For example, there may be times when it would be desirable for a person to carry articles by using one's hand. There may be other times when a person may desire to carry articles using a one's shoulder. In addition, there may be still other times when a person may desire to carry articles in a hands-free manner, such as being carried on one's back. In this respect, it would be desirable if a strap-based article carrier were provided that optionally could be used for carrying articles by hand, for carrying articles using one's shoulder, and for carrying articles in a hands-free manner.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use strap-based article carriers, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an article carrier strap apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) permits a pair of footwear to be carried side by side; (2) binds a pair of footwear together so that each of the pair of footwear does not swing independently of the other; (3) does not include a pair of individual skate-carrier loops located at the far end of a straight strap; and (4) optionally can be used for carrying articles by hand, for carrying articles using one's shoulder, and for carrying articles in a hands-free manner. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique article carrier strap apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.